


The Headless Mannequin

by Silentfangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Main Character is a Jerk, Other, POV Third Person, Reimagining, chase scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before he snapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've published so please offer criticism...politely.

Rick Goldblum was bored. In the town of Willow Peak, however, this was not a new thing. There was nothing really remarkable about the town. He supposed he couldn’t complain too much. It had everything it needed to get by: a police station, a hospital (most of its patients being teenagers who do stupid stunts to impress his friends or spend the time) a fire station, a post office, an elementary school and high school, some stores for basic everyday goods, a mall that was badly equipped, a bland park, a restaurant or two and some other typical stuff. There were of course also small simple houses that for some reason always seemed to be in badly need of renovation no matter how much work has been done. However, there wasn’t not much else. Not even a bowling alley. If it wasn’t needed, good luck finding it.

Yea, it was one of those types of towns. The ones where parents are convinced it’s paradise on Earth for some reason while their children, ironically the very ones they usually think its paradise for, see it more akin to Hell. Rick could never figure that out. Why did families move here and expect that their kids wouldn’t get in any trouble or do something stupid? There was literally nothing else to do. Perhaps they chose to turn a blind eye and chose to believe that their kids were reading or studying instead of seeing who can hold down the most beer without throwing up. 

It’s just too sleepy, you see? It’s a never-ending battle waged against boredom. A valiant fight that everyone must endure but one that is forever constant —especially for the children and teenagers. Even some adults, such as Rick, were not spared. 

The local movie theater was perhaps Willow’s Peak sole saving grace. It was an old big building that somehow managed to get recent releases, have good quality of the films, cheap tickets, and stays in good condition. The building also houses a book store, a bar, and an arcade. 

Upon entering the building, Rick looks around. The entrance was a square room with small hand-painted tiles that the town residents made. Even Rick had to admit that was a fun day. The lights were usually dim or turned off entirely due to the hanging paper lanterns of various shapes and sizes. This was supposed to create a mysterious atmosphere and that kids feel as if they walked into a new world. Rick didn’t understand and thought the idea was stupid but since it seemed to make the kids happy, he didn’t say anything.

Looking at the right side of the room, Rick sees a counter with a cash register and computer on top and screens of show times on the wall behind it. Currently, there was a line of people buying tickets from a teenage red head in a theater uniform. Her name was Trish but Rick only knew that because he had to mentor her. Rick passed her with a roll of his eyes. ‘She’s far too young for a job like this.’ 

To the left was the bookstore. It was surprisingly well-stocked and maintained. There was a joke amongst the employees that someone high up opened it after one too many complaints that “the book was better.” Rick initially didn’t believe it and thought it was solely for appearances. He was later proven false when the store actually turned a profit. Most of the customers were adults but some were young people. ‘I guess some of the kids do read,’ Rick realized surprised. 

At the far end of the entrance, the wall has two movie posters of films that just came out with a door way in the middle. The floor here, dipping down into a ramp, was carpet. It was a deep blue with pictures of super eight reels, stars, red confetti, and clapperboards. The walls were covered with movie posters that are coming soon. At the end of the hallway, there’s a black stand with another teenage worker standing beside it. The boy’s name was Bobby and was he collecting tickets and directing people to which theater their show was being played in. Bobby saw Rick and raised his hand in greeting. Rick walked past him without saying a word. He was only grateful that none of the high school workers worked the bar. ‘They would only mess something up and need help or steal booze for their buddies,’ he rationalized.

The hallway then opened up into a new room. This room was considered the main room. It was also box-like. On the walls beside the hallway doorway, a theater room sat at each side. Each had a set of wooden doors and red curtains beside them. A poster resting on a wooden frame that gave the title of the movie playing inside sat beside the doors. More theater rooms could be seen across the room in two separate hallways that goes right on one side and left on the other. The concession counter, with the candy in the glass presentation box, a soda machine, a popcorn machine, a menu above the counter was in the middle. The arcade in one of the side rooms. It was small but well-maintained. The bar was in the back as if hiding from the children. 

The store’s real name was Popcorn Paperback but nearly everyone called it Sleepy Hollow due to a headless mannequin at the entrance of the building (plus they hated the original name). The mannequin’s height was of an average adult male and was an odd greenish color. It was dressed in an old version of a theater usher’s uniform and had one hand outstretched as if to direct someone to their seat. In the other hand, it has holding a book. Washington Irving, naturally. 

The story around town says that the mannequin was put up when the movie theater was first built in honor of The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, which was the first film they ever played. 

Rick never liked the mannequin. It creeped him out to no end. But, as an employee of over five years himself, there was very little he could do about it. Jobs were very difficult to come by and this paid surprisingly well. Not enough to get out of town but enough to get by. Why else would he still be here? 

Rick walked behind the concessions counter and began his shift. He filled popcorn bags and soda cups. He got the candy for the kids who didn’t need it. He answered their questions that could be answered by just looking at the food options above his head. He put on a fake smile and used a chipper voice. He did everything and anything to get that paycheck.

Rick was proud to say he was a good employee. He knew he wasn’t much of a people person. He didn’t exactly try hard to hide it. But a hard worker nonetheless. He made sure he earned his paycheck. Which was a lot more then could be said for the high school workers that seemed to swarm the place this time of year who, in Rick’s eyes, never seemed to do anything right. 

After about an hour of catering to people, Rick was filling the metal pot of the popcorn machine and waited. As he was watching the popcorn ricochet against the plastic walls as they escaped the metal pot, a set of hands suddenly grabbed his shoulder. “Ichabod!” a deep masculine voice said in a tone that resembled an angry ghost from the movies.

Rick shrieked and swung around with his hand in a fist. If he was going down, he would go down fighting! His fist was caught with ease and the ghost started to laugh. The first thing that crossed Rick’s mind was confusion along with the terror that was still gripping his heart. Ghosts were intangible, weren’t they? It was then that Rick finally saw the flesh covered hand that ceased his attack. It was no ghost. It was a man. Brian Bones, to be exact. 

Brian was a tall man with a chin that could cut diamond. His hair was a dark black of wavy curls with teeth that were a dazzling white. Almost too white. Rick wondered if anyone else thought they were like rows of ghosts. The sleeves of Brain’s jacket covering his uniform did little to hide the muscles that must’ve cost him weeks in the gym in order to get. Nearly everyone couldn’t deny his attractive appearance. He was an epitome of the mysterious stranger that girls (and gay men) fell in love with at first sight. Rick hated him. 

“I swear to God Bones, I will kill you one of these days.” Rick glared. “And for the love of God would you stop calling me Ichabod?” He turned his back on Brian and started to fill the pot with more kernels. 

Nearly everyone who worked at the theater or is a frequent customer, which was everyone in the town, called him Ichabod. Even though he hated it, Rick could see why. He was tall, lean, easy to scare, and has a strong appetite like the character. He was one of those guys who could eat anything and somehow not gain an ounce. But, unlike the character, he was also of incredibly pale complexion with even lighter hair, almost white. Slender man would probably be a more accurate nickname. People sure avoided him as if he were. 

Brian shrugged in mock apology. “Sorry, man. You never talk to anyway so no one knows your name.”

Rick continued to fill the pot and didn’t turn around. “Isn’t that the point of name tags?” 

“Well, yea, but you could still introduce yourself. Come to think of it,” Brian said thinking. “I think Meg is the only one you ever really talk to.”

Meg, Megan Hatcher to be precise, was the owner of the theater and the one who hired Rick all those years ago. She was of short height with blond hair. Her face was round and childlike with the body of a young girl to match despite already being in her thirties. She certainly didn’t act like a child though. 

Meg had a bit of a reputation of being hard but fair. She loves her workers but excessive sentimentality had no place with her. She was a decent boss and few could find complaints about her. 

“Hey, speaking of Meg, tonight when the place closes, she and some of the workers and I are going to use the bar for drinks. Wanna join us?” 

Rick found himself rolling his eyes. Why does Bones constantly try this? When will he realize that they aren’t friends and to leave him alone? 

Brian sees this and says, “If you don’t want to, fine, but you do need to relax. I don’t know. It’s just you’re always so tense like you’re expecting an assassination attempt or something.” 

Rick said nothing. He never bothered to say anything to anyone unless he had to. Why bother? Everyone seemed to love Bones while avoiding Rick like the plague, if they even remembered him at all. That works for him just fine though. He doesn’t plan on staying anyway. Once he saves enough, he’s ditching this ghost town if it’s the last thing he does no matter how many years it takes. 

“C’mon. Stop being Mr. Aloof and come with us. One day with other humans won’t kill you.” Brain pleaded.

Rick was just about to verbalize his decline when a voice interrupted. “Morning gentlemen. Working hard or hardly working?” 

Meg was standing in one of the side room’s doorway with a filled trash bag in her hand. There must have been a birthday party the other day. Rick breathed a sigh of relief. He missed the party. Good. The last thing he wants to do is supervise a bunch of loud kids. 

“Morning Meg.” Rick said. “How are you? You need any help?” Behind him Brian stared in amazement.

She smiled and held out the bag. “Thanks Rick. Could you take this out to the dumpster for me?” 

He takes the bag and heads to the back exit. As Rick is walking away, he hears Brain continuing the conversation with Meg. Rick feels a weird tug in his chest but not in the mood to eavesdrop, Rick continued without a pause. 

The dumpster was empty. Not surprising considering that it was Monday. But, it did mean that Rick would have to lift the heavy tops himself. Perfect. The smell hit him before he even got within a feet of the overly large trashcan. The things he does for Meg. 

After struggling with the lid for a minute or two, Rick finally was able to lift it and tossed it back. It hit the back of the dumpster with a loud clang. 

Almost as if that was the signal, the conversation started. 

“I’m telling you, man. It comes alive. I saw it with my own eyes.” A boy’s voice said.

“That’s a load of bull. Do you even hear yourself?” The voice of a female replied. Rick could practically hear her rolling her eyes. 

“I know that I sound crazy but it’s the truth.”

Rick stopped with the bag in his hands and listened. Perhaps this would lighten him of his boredom. Peeking around the corner, he saw the two figures. It was Trish and Bobby. 

“Have you been taking something? How many fingers am I holding up?” Trish said with her hand raised, four fingers in the air. 

“I’m not high!” Bobby exclaimed with annoyance. “I know what I saw. The mannequin came to life.” Rick listened more intently. He loved anything related to the supernatural. Bobby continued, “The thing is haunted I tell you!” Bobby then realized his futility at persuasion and changed tactics. “Maybe someone broke in and pretended to be it or something. I don’t know.” 

This caught Trish’s attention while losing Rick’s. “Like a burglar? Or a prank?” 

Bobby shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. “Should I tell Meg? Or maybe Brian?” 

Trish folded her arms and looked down. The mannequin coming to life was stupid. But if someone broke in, this could be a serious problem. “Yes. Just don’t start with the mannequin coming to life. Meg’ll blow you off if not fire you outright if she believes you were drunk or high on the job.”

Rick walked away, dejected. A burglar or a prank was a lot less interesting then a monster. He threw the bag into the dumpster and went back inside without looking back.


	2. The Pot Boils Over

Later that day, Rick found himself sitting at the theater bar surrounded by other workers. ‘Why am I here?’ He wonders. His question was then answered when Meg sat beside him. Oh yea, that’s why. Meg somehow managed to convince him to join them. The powers over men that woman has!

 

Brian was, of course, surrounded by women of both adult and teenage years. Not that Rick noticed nor cared. He wasn’t jealous. No, not even a little bit.

 

“You ok Rick?” Meg asked.

 

“What?”

 

“You were glaring.”

 

He was? “That’s just my natural face.” He teased.

 

“Perhaps. You should do this more often.” She said, gesturing around. “These guys aren’t so bad.”

 

“I do join you. On occasion.”

 

“Without me forcing you.”

 

Rick tried to come up with a witty retort but was left stuttering. Meg laughed. ‘She has a nice laugh,’ Rick thought. It was then at that unfortunate time that Brian walked over and said, “You do realize boss that it’s only because Ichabod thinks you’re cute.”

 

The whole room heard him and broke out into giggles. Rick, on the other hand, was not as amused. In fact, he wasn’t at all; more like a combination of anger and embarrassment with each trying to dominate the other. His pale face turned as red as Snow White’s lips but none of the beauty while his whole body trembled. Any second now steam would burst out of his ears.

 

“It wasn’t that funny. Why are you all laughing?” Rick asked, glaring at the room. His question falling on flat ears as the slight laughter continued. The workers couldn’t help it. Even Meg, who usually never laughed at another’s expense, was failing at containing a smile. It was small and more set towards mutual embarrassment but this fact was lost on Rick. It could’ve been a tooth-bearing grin for all he cared. Something almost like betrayal joined his maelstrom of emotions. Reaching his breaking point Rick raised his hand and without realizing what he was doing, he slapped her. Time seemed to have to slowed down like a scene from a bad action film. The force of the blow was strong, causing her to stumble back a few steps, an ugly bruise of purple already beginning to form.

 

The room immediately went still. No one was surprised that Rick hit someone; he had always promised the other workers that he would “knock the idiocy out of them” and has even fulfilled it a few times. Work suspension be damned. He would tell them if they complained and threatened to report him that “Oh c’mon. I barely touched you. There won’t even be a mark. How about you grow a pair, huh? I can make it a lot worse. I can make your life Hell even. And Besides, I’m the only good worker in this sea of morons to be fired. I know it, you know it, and Meg knows it. Which of us do you think she’ll believe?” And no one did. No one dared.

 

But no one expected Rick to be capable of such action towards Meg. Brain stared in shock but that stare turned into a mean glare. He opened his mouth but only got out Rick’s name before but Rick interrupted.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” He yelled.

 

The silence only intensified if that was possible until Rick, still fuming, broke it and exclaimed, “You’re all just a bunch of assholes! You’re nothing but a waste of shit. Yea that’s right. Shit!” He stopped. Everyone was not daring to move or even speak. It didn’t take long until Rick started yelling again. He pointed to a one of the younger workers in the group, still in middle school even. She was holding a soda can in her hand and almost dropped it when Rick suddenly started to address her. “And you!” Accusation was laced in his voice. “What the Hell are you doing here? Are you even old enough to drink? How about you go home to mommy and daddy and play with your Barbie dolls like you’re supposed to?!” The girl’s face went white. 

 

Brian glared harshly at Rick. So the rumors were true? He already knew Rick was an asshole. That much was certain. But to insult someone in front of everyone? To actually hit someone!? And he actually tried to befriend this dick!

 

A fire that was long since been lit quickly escalated into an inferno. The fire consumed him, urging him to stomp over to Rick and punch him in the nose. He felt a crack beneath his fist but didn’t care. Rick’s head rolled to the side as blood began to run down his face.

 

It was as if someone rang the bell because then the fight started. Both men were swinging their fists and kicking their feet, each trying to get the upper hand. Rick would get a shot at Brian’s face but then Brian would get a sucker punch in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Rick took a step back, his arms wrapped around his abdomen trying to get his breath back. Brain saw the opportunity and with a yell, lunged himself at Rick. They crashed into the wall with worryingly loud thud. A large hole where Rick used to be stood as evidence that this needs to end. Faintly, the men registered someone calling their names. Telling them to stop. But the whispers fell on deaf ears.

 

The two fell to the floor in a painful heap. There was biting, kicking, punching, hitting, slapping and even tackling whenever one tried to get back up.

 

Meg finally broke through their adrenaline-induced minds and screamed “STOP IT! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!” Both men stopped. After huffing and puffing trying to catch their breath, they finally got back to their feet.

 

“I have had enough of this. Brian, you’re working bathrooms and ghost shifts for the next 2 months.” Rick laughed but the next words out of Meg’s mouth caused his blood to run cold. “Rick, I’ve been tolerating a lot of crap from you but it end here. You’re fired.”

 

Rick was dumbstruck. “You’re firing me? Me!? But I’m the best out of all those losers!”

 

“Only in your mind.” She replied. “I’m sorry but pack up your locker and turn in your key. You’re done here.”

 

Looking around the room, Rick saw all the stares from the other employees. At least the ones who didn’t run out the room as soon as the fight broke out.

 

“You can all drop dead for all I care! Rot in Hell!” And with those parting words, Rick stormed out the theater.

 

As he was stomping across the parking lot, Rick huffs and curses at Brain, wishing him a fiery damnation on him, his children, and his grandchildren. His drinking buddies too if Hell needed extra fuel for the flames.

 

Rick was so preoccupied with his fantasies of decapitation and amputation that he didn’t notice it at first. A drop of water slithering down his face. Brought back to reality, Rick raises a hand wipes his face. Was it raining? He held out a hand but didn’t feel anything. More drops soon followed hitting the pavement with inaudible taps. Rick was confused, ’Wait, if it wasn’t raining, then what is this?'

 

It took him a minute to realize what it was. Tears. It’s not rain, he’s crying. He stares at the back of his hand for a few seconds in shock and denial. Rick doesn’t cry. Nothing gets to him because he doesn’t care about anything. He’s a nothing but a cold rock, right? But then, the dame breaks. Tears start cascading down Rick’s face. Each one replacing another faster than Rick could wipe them away. His legs lose their strength and he meets the ground with a painful embrace. “This isn’t happening. I am not weak! I’m not a weeper!” Rick says in denial. He tries to get back to feet but they can no longer support him. He raises only to fall. His nose starts to get as runny as his eyes. A tightness stretches across his chest and, as difficult as it is to stand, as each breathe becomes more and more of a challenge. Rick tries to keep it together but before he could stop himself, he began to sob and sob and sob. Weepy sounds filled Rick’s ears. “Damn you Bones,” is all he could mutter. Soon his language got louder and more colorful as the seconds ticked by.

 

Rick didn’t know how long he laid there bawling his eyes out. It could’ve been a minute or it could’ve been an hour. Time lost all meaning. Thankfully no one came out to him nor did he hear any car engines in danger of running him over. Eventually, Rick regains his composure and stands back up.

 

“To Hell with all of them!” He called out. Rick began to feel tears starting to build up and only quickened his pace. However, reaching his car he stopped. From the window Rick could see the mannequin staring at him. Or it would be if it had eyes. Rick stared back. Then a light bulb was lit.

 

Rick then leaves the theater, his plan of revenge against Brian and all those who laughed at him already beginning to take shape. Rick walked away from the movie theater without looking back.


End file.
